Jade Moves Away
by GleefullyVictoriousWithFriends
Summary: So there was talk of an episode like this, not sure if it was true but this is my take on it. Review if you think i should carry on :)
1. I'll find out

Walking through the hallways pretending nothing was wrong seemed easy, it wasn't. Nine months they'd been broken up, somehow they'd survived. Seeing other girls hanging and drooling all over him, each time feeling her heart twinge, a pang of jealously through her veins, as they touched his bicep or stroked his hair, but each time breaking her piece by piece. It had been the same for him, even the way she screamed at guys that tried to approach her and they ran off crying, he couldn't help but feel deprived off her voice, yelling at him, him trying to calm her down, controlling her.

As she walked past him at his locker that day, he knew something was wrong, instantly, just something about her usual frown wasn't right, she looked worried like something bad would happen to her. Thinking nothing more of it he returned to Sikowitz's classroom, but even through the class he couldn't concentrate. Throughout his eyes stayed fixated on her pale features, her distinct ghostly skin, crimson red lips, the fluorescent purple highlights and ebony locks cascading down her back. Her eyes seemed glassy and distant as if she was in a daydream, but she still wore the same timid, frail look she did earlier…

As Sikowitz and the rest of the class filed out of the room, Sikowitz shouting something about coconuts in the cafeteria, he took his shot at finding out was up with her. Walking a few steps towards her, where she was packing her things away, he tapped her on the shoulder with a look of concern on his face.

"Hey, is something up? You just don't seem like you for some reason?"

"Why would you care? And for your information Imp fine think you very much."

A knowing look appeared across Beck's face, he could tell straight away she was lying. He knew her too well.

"What?"

"Come on Jade, we dated for three years, I think I can tell when something's wrong."

"It's nothing really, it doesn't matter, honestly, just go on hurry up or there will be not food left." She said gesturing to the door.

"No, stop. I couldn't care less about lunch, not when you're not okay. We may be broken up but I still care…"

A pained expression appeared on her face, when he mentioned being broken, then her face changed deciding whether or not tell him, fighting an internal battle.

"Erm… well-"

Just as she was about to tell him, Cat burst in followed by a huge person in a Gorilla suit and came whizzing through the classroom.

"I gotta go." Jade stated.

"No! Jade, wait!" Beck yelled, but she was already out the door and heading towards the asphalt café. He sighed, walking out the classroom, oblivious to Cat being wrestled by the Gorilla. He'd have to try later, he wouldn't stop tell he found out what she was hiding from him…


	2. I'll miss you

Beck had been searching for Jade everywhere, all through lunch, he checked the asphalt café, and the blackbox theatre till it hit him. He knew exactly where she would go. It was their place, every time they wanted to be alone, they would just sit there and talk, some couple time, which they needed every once in a while, right? He realised they hadn't been there together for what seemed like years to beck, he missed her, needed her desperately. Making his way to the janitor's closet, he replayed it, the moment they had broken up, realising what an unforgiveable mistake he had made. He paused at the door handle, (he'd definitely been here before) and made his way inside and sure enough found the raven haired girl sitting on the floor crossed legged, cutting up a trash can… again, this must have been like the fourth one, he thought to himself. He didn't notice the faint tear tracks that were streamed down her cheeks, the frown on her brow.

"Hey" He said as he sat down opposite her, studying her facial features.

"Hi" Came his reply with no sense of emotion in her voice.

"You were in the middle of trying to tell me what was wrong? I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Well. Congratulations you found me."

"Come on Jade, there's no point in trying to hide it from me; we used to tell each other everything. Nothing's changed."

"In case you hadn't noticed, beck, we're broken up, I think pretty much everything's changed. Which you made pretty clear when you tried to kiss Tori" she spat.

His eyes widened, curious as to how she knew that.

"How...How did you find out about that?"

"Cat. She left her webcam on after talking to you guys before the platinum music awards. I saw the whole thing."

His face fell into his hands, she was never meant to find out about that. It would ruin his chances of getting her back. If she would take him back… he might never get a shot at it.

"Jade, I made a mistake, I, I never wanted you to know, I was just lonely without you and, and tori was a friend who was there for me, I'm so, so sorry"

"Sure." She scoffed. He grabbed both her wrists and shook her lightly. Meaning she had nowhere to look, she was faced with his deep brown eyes, the ones she fell in love with. And has never stopped loving, but she wouldn't admit that to anyone.

"Look Jade. I honestly didn't mean for that to happen."

"Okay… okay. I believe you."

"Now will you please tell me what's wrong?"

"My mum… my mum says that we're moving, she got transferred with her job over to England, she says it's a really big opportunity for her, she can't just pass it up. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity"

Beck's hands sank to his lap. His face drained of colour. He couldn't believe this was happening, not to him. Not the only person whom he's ever though that he might just get lucky enough to spend the rest of his life with. He just didn't have the power to speak right now; his mind was numb with shock.

Tears pricked her eyes as she saw how devastated he was, his face was blank. She managed to choke out:

"Beck. You've got to say something. You're making this so much harder for me, you have to believe me when I say, that it's the hardest thing in the world to have to leave you. When we've been through so much together, I just—" Was all she got out before her eyes started streaming with tears, as she started to break down into sobs.

Seeing just how hard it was for her too, he snapped back in reality for a moment, as he felt his eyes start to fill up as well. He moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her, letting her head fall against his chest, tears dropping onto his pants. His head was buried into her neck, muffling his cries, as they sat there holding each other. They both dreading being torn apart from each other…


	3. I'll see you

**(A/N I love all your reviews! I'll update as often as I can)**

After awkwardly realising that they had been sat like that, curled up together for more than ten minutes, when they were meant to be broken up, they unwound themselves from each other and smartened themselves up ready for their next class together. They both had Sikowitz again this afternoon; he looked at her red blotched face, thinking to himself that even now she looked beautiful and that he would remember this moment forever. She gave him a warm smile, and then they walked out of the closet together, just as the bell sounded. He held the door open for her as she strolled into the classroom, choosing a seat near the window, alone. Not trying to hide that fact from anyone that they were good friends with each other again, he sat down next to her, waiting for Sikowitz to probably crawl into the classroom via the floor or something, they both pulled out their phones to check the slap updates.

Jade rolled her eyes as she saw Tori's new update, boasting about her new small role in a movie being shot downtown, typical, she thought. Then there was Cat and Robbie's ridiculous updates which never seemed to make sense to anyone. Then she stumbled upon something. One new update on Beck Oliver's profile which simply read: Losing people has seemed to happen to me a lot this year. Mood: devastated. She looked back over to the chair next to her where he sat, he looked up at her and she could see straight away the sadness in his eyes, but she was then interrupted by the most alarming sight she had ever laid eyes on. Sikowitz. In a suit. With shoes. And a briefcase. Each person present's jaw dropped, every pair of eyes staring straight at him.

"What? You'd have thought you children had never seen a person before."

"S-Sikowitz. It's just; no one's ever seen you in clothes that are, well… normal." Tori stated.

"Yes my fellow Giraffes, well. I have been put forward as head of student governors for one meeting only. Therefore you have the lesson off." And with that he skipped out the room, screaming yippee at the top of his lungs, leaving everyone in a stunned silence.

"Well. I'm outta here." Jade said as she flounced out of the room.

"Same here." Beck replied, as he immediately followed her.

"Jade, wait up!"

"What?"

"I was just wondering, do you want to come over tonight, you know to my RV? It's just, since you're leaving; I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"That would be great. See you at seven?"

"Sure thing"

Neither of them could hide the huge grins that spread across their faces, seven o'clock could not come more quickly.

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, fluffing up her hair, she started to make her way to the car, she didn't know why it bothered her what she looked like tonight, she shouldn't be bothered, it was only beck? Right? But he still gave her butterflies whenever she spent with him, he had the same effect on her whether they were dating or not. As she pulled up to his RV, she felt a rush of nerves sweep over her; did she want to visit him? Or would the memories in there cause her too much pain? 'You've got to pull yourself together' she told herself, and made her way towards the door.

She hesitantly knocked on the door, waiting for a reply. He carefully opened the door, he couldn't wait to see her gorgeous face staring back at him. As the door peaked open, he felt his heart flutter at the sight of her. She flashed him a smile as she swathe adoring look on his face, blushing a little as she stepped inside.


	4. I'll love you forever

**(A/N I love all your reviews, they make feel special **** keep 'em coming)**

As she walked through the tiny door that lead to the inside of his RV, she couldn't help but admire what she was missing so much. She was actually surprised as he still had up a couple of pictures of them together as couple. Those were her favourite as well, they looked so happy… She went straight over to the bed/couch and sat down, just as she would if they were still together, she felt so at home here, even more so than in her own house.

"So, what do you feel like doing?" He asked her.

"I don't mind, we could watch a movie?"

"Okay. Which one do you suggest?"

She gave him a look as if to say 'are you being serious'.

"Oh come on Beck, you know me better than that!"

"The scissoring it is then!"

She sat with her back to the top of the bed, and was soon followed by him shuffling in next to her. A couple of hours later, the end credits were rolling, then Beck suddenly noticed that Jade had fallen asleep next to him. He stared at her lovingly, god she was beautiful when she was asleep, she looked like an angel, which she far from was, but in Beck's eyes she was his perfect angel. Sighing, he picked her up bridal style, repositioning her into a far more comfortable sleeping style, and started to gather the spare bed sheets to pile up on the floor for him to sleep on. Well, it would be a bit weird sleeping in the same bed as your ex wouldn't it?

Jade's eyes flickered open to meet the darkness, she leaned over to the bedside to reach for her phone… it wasn't there. That was when she remembered she was at Beck's, she must have fallen asleep. Realising she was still in the clothes she came in; she got her phone out of her pocket to check the time, 3:23am it read. She sprawled her hand across the bed sheets reaching for Beck to see if he was there... he wasn't, her eyes had started to adjust to the darkness and that's when she spotted him, curled up on floor, his sheets hanging of him. Feeling alone and sorry that her had to sleep on the hard floor, she started to crawl out of bed towards him. At this moment in time, she didn't care that he was her ex; she had just been so lonely without him that she couldn't take it anymore. Not knowing if she was extremely sleep deprived or just plain crazy she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, curling to fit his shape, tucking her head into the crook of his neck.

Slightly after, Beck woke, feeling someone behind him, hugging his body. As his sight came back to him properly, he could see that Jade was not in the bed, it must be her behind him. He could hear her snoring softly into his ear, her hair tickling his chin as he peeked round to get a glimpse of her face. He reached one hand behind him to stroke her hair, comforting her in her sleep. He really couldn't believe that in less than a week this would all be gone and she would be thousands of miles away in England. He was determined that he would give her a reason to stay, with him, and that they'd be happy and spend the rest of their lives together, but he knew with jade… this was easier said than done.

Hoping she was in deep sleep, he turned himself all the way round and held her in his arms, kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose, and tucked her body as far into his warm chest as he possibly could, a small tear trickling down his cheek…


	5. I'll tell you

Jade woke her eyes adjusting to the sunlight streaming in the through the gap in the curtains, that's when she realised that Beck' arms were wrapped around her. Not wanting to disturb him in his lumber, she stayed there, content with him at her side, she felt safe and protected. Then it hit her. He wasn't hers, they weren't together, and they were very much apart. And she was leaving this time next week, leaving him, the love of her life. She snuggled her head further into his chest, breathing in his scent, something he was going to miss, but more importantly, him himself. Their constant arguing and disagreements would have made people think that they didn't love each other, it was quite the opposite, they loved each other dearly, hated being apart. Especially when Beck was in Canada, she couldn't bear it, not able to even hug him, surviving only on the odd telephone call because of the lack of signal. She savoured each of those phone calls, knowing that there was large chance that she might not be able to hear his voice for a number of days. She sighed to herself, just as Beck's eyes started to flicker open.

"Good morning."

"It is now." she replied, tracing her finger along his stomach.

"I'm gonna miss this, so much you don't even know." Jade stated, peering up at his face, resting her chin on his chest.

"Oh I know, you have no idea how hard it's going to be for me not even to see your face, or hold you in my arms." He said sadly, stroking the back of her head and pushing the stray strands of hair out of her eyes.

"Hard for you? Hard… for YOU? You're not going to be the one who has to make new friends in an entirely new country thousands of miles away, you're gonna have all of that, you'll still have Cat and Andre… and, and…" he topped as tears started to sting her eyes, but she fought, holding them back.

"Then don't go. Stay here with me, and we can be together like it was, jade I just can't bear not seeing you for years at a time."

"You can't just ask me to stay like that. It's my mom, I can't just leave her… and that's just the point, how we were was what got us broken up. Constant arguing over stupid things and it's not like I wouldn't come and visit. I'm not just going to go over to England and forget everyone I've left behind. Especially you." She said as she gathered her belonging and slammed the door behind her.

"Jade! Wait!" Beck cried as he started to chase after her, but it was too late she had already started to reverse out of the drive way. But the thought that scared him the most was that he may not see her before she left, he wouldn't be able to tell her that he loved her. Crewing up his face as he started to cry, he punched the outside of his RV, inking down to the floor, his head in his hands.


	6. I'll speak to you

**(I'll update when I can just my computer at home doesn't work well at all, grr it's slow. Thanks to everyone who reads every single chapter! It's so great that so many people love the story!)**

Jade drove away, her hands gripping the wheel tight with anger, how could he just ask her like that? To stay, and leave her own flesh and blood to fly overseas alone, with no one, in another country. It wasn't as easy as that, she'd have to make the total sacrifice, Cat, her best friend in the whole world, Tori… her almost friend, Beck. The greatest guy any girl would be lucky to have, is that what would happen if she went? Gone for a day then, bang! He's got girls queuing up for him now that she was out of the picture? She was going to be torn away from all of them… Her eyes were now red, and puffy, tears threatening to fall. Unlike Beck who's tears had been coming thick and fast for the past minutes, one thought racing through his mind, why me? Why the only girl for me? He decided to others taking a morning walk he would look a little strange, his hair messy and uncombed slumped against an RV, so he picked himself up, brushed the dirt off his clothes and strolled back inside, taking his sadness with him.

This is it, Jade thought, the day that I'm completely abandoning everyone I've grown up with. Everything I've ever loved… every**one **I've ever loved. The others didn't take the news well that jade was leaving, Cat pretty much burst into tears and no one was even surprised that Robbie did also. Even Tori cried a little bit, and beck well his reaction hurt her the most. Packing the last of her stuff and sitting on the suitcase to zip it up, she noticed something on her dresser that she had forgotten. It was a picture, her favourite picture, of her and Beck on a date, just a normal date, well not a normal one, it wasn't their first date or anything, but it was a first for something. The first time Beck had told her that he loved her; they'd been to a restaurant and were taking a walk through the local park, when he stopped her and held her shoulders, looked into her eyes and said it. It had taken a lot of courage for her to say it back, she didn't trust many people but realising, he was one she could so she said it back to him, earning a grin that spread from ear to ear from him.

Walking over to the picture, she grasped it in both hands and took a good look at it, then carefully slipped it into one of the overfilled cases. Picking up all her bags, she carefully made her way downstairs, launched them all into the back seat of the car and then she and her mom drove off towards the school. She had promised everyone that she would say a goodbye to them before she went, could she even bear to? The car pulled into the school parking lot, and she was greeted by everyone, Robbie, Cat, Tori, and Andre. Wait… wait… there was someone missing, Beck. Where was he? Surely he could manage to say a goodbye? It wasn't him that was suffering. She walked over and hugged them all in turn, then just as she was about to say goodbye and head of to the airport, Cat launched into her arms, squeezing her as tight as she could.

"Don't go Jadey, you can't leave! Who's gonna tell me a story about Bloatis, or… or fix when my brother takes a bite out of him?"

"Cat, I'm sure Tori can manage all of that."

"No! No! She can't do it like you do." She cried like a child who was having a tantrum, tears now streaming down her face.

"Cat, I have to go, just promise you'll be brave and you'll be okay without me?"

"I promise." She whimpered giving her friend one last hug.

As Jade drove away, she shouted to all her friends "I'll talk to you guys every day!" But one thing was making her uncertain about this whole going away business, where was Beck, why couldn't he even have come and said goodbye? She picked up her phone and hesitated, on whether to text him or not, she had to speak with him before she left…


	7. I'll save you

**(A/N sorry I haven't been able to update, my computer is rubbish and I can't do it on my ipad properly, hope you enjoy****)**

Sighing, she put the phone down in defeat, if he wasn't there before to say goodbye, why would he even want to see her? As they neared the airport, it was starting to sink in properly everything they shared together, everything she was leaving behind her with him. Even though they had broken up, they still had good times. All the dates they went on, the first time they said I love you to one another, those were the things she'd miss the most. The memories.

He couldn't face it. Saying goodbye to her. Not with everyone there, he couldn't risk breaking down in front of everyone it would hurt too much. But he couldn't stand the way he had left things with her, she'd just taken off, he hadn't even had the chance to say a proper goodbye. Grabbing his keys, he ran out the house slamming the doors behind him and jumping into his truck, putting his foot down on the pedal as he sped off down the truck to the airport. He knew the airport she'd go, there was only one nearby that made flights to England. He just hoped that he wasn't too late… He dialled Cat's number. "Hey Cat?"

"Hi Beck!"

"Has Jade left yet?"

"Left where? OMG did I tell you about the time my brother got out of his room even though it was locked?!"

"Cat I just- what? Why was your brother locked in his- ugh that's not the point. Could you just pass Tori on please?"

"Kay kay!"

"Hello, Beck?"

"Hey. Did jade leave yet?"

"Yeah he just drove off, why?"

"Nothing. Thanks bye Tori!"

Breathing a sigh of relief he set his phone down glad that he might have a chance to catch her before she left.

Pulling up to the pavement, Jade got out of the car, ready for what she was about to do. As she got out of the car and gathered her luggage she heard someone call her name.

"Jade!"

"Beck" she half whispered.

She saw him running down the road, heading straight for her, his eyes fixated on hers.

"Jade, I l-"

Was all he got out before she saw the van.

"BECK! NO!" she screamed as she saw his body fly through the air.

Traffic around them had ground too a halt, as onlookers gathered to the scene, abnd before she knew it the ambulance had arrived. "I'm sorry but family only with the patient." A paramedic declared, as they started to peel her off his battered and bruised body and her tears fell.

"But he's… he's my boyfriend!" she pleaded.

"Okay ma'am, get in."


	8. I'll leave you

_**(A/N I love love love all your reviews, thanks so much!)**_

It was too hard for her, to seem him like this, while she sat there helplessly as they tried to force the life back into him. The journey taking what seemed like decades to get to the hospital. With Beck's limp lifeless body on the stretcher they rushed him in, running full speed through the double doors. She followed. Never wanting to leave his side, this was all her fault, _I did this too him, _she thought to herself. The nurse's hands were bracing his chest, (good job she wasn't pretty jade thought) allowing air to flow back through his lungs. Breaking down at the sight of it all Jade was advised to leave. She sat alone on the chairs outside tapping her foot impatiently and pacing just thinking about the verdict of his health. Mr and Mrs Oliver had gone on an anniversary trip to Venice for a week so Beck was by himself; no one else would visit except from maybe his friends after Jade had called them. "Hello, Andre?"

"Jade? Hey girl what's up?"

"It's Beck, he…he came to the airport, when he was hit by a van and-"her speech was interrupted by her breath hitching up mid-sentence.

"Woah. Woah Jade it's okay, um… where are you? We'll all meet you there."

"I'm at the one downtown by the airport… sorry I don't know the name umm…"

"Don't worry I know the one you mean. Right, we're on our way."

After hanging up the phone, Andre told the guys the news indicating they had to make a move fast. Their friend needed them. Both of them did.

"Excuse me? Miss…Oliver?"

"Yes? What is it, is he okay?"

"Yes he's fine, he drifting in and out of consciousness, aside from a couple of broken bones he'll should be fine"

A huge sigh of relief left Jade's lips, it was the best news she had possibly ever heard. "Well. Can I see him?"

"Of course, right this way."

Jade practically ran into the room and settled herself at his side. Understanding privacy between them was needed the nurses and doctors headed out of the room, admiring how loyal she was to this boy.

"Quick, they should be up here somewhere!" Tori exclaimed to the rest of the group.

"Excuse me? But are you all looking for someone?"

"Yes! Is there a Mr Oliver here?"

"I'm sorry but can you confirm your relation to him?"

"We're his friends, his parents are on vacation, please can we see him?"

"I suppose, I shall show you where he is."

The group filed down the hospital corridors, eager to see their friend and in what condition he was in. They stopped dead in their tracks as they approached his room, gazing at the sight they saw. Beck apparently unconscious and jade kneeling at his bedside, his hand in hers as she spoke softly to him. Never in their lives would they have ever expected to have seen such phenomena…

"Beck… I'm… I'm sorry for everything. Not just this but everything I've ever done to you. All I ever did when we were together was mess things up for you. Got jealous, ruined everything. I just need you to know how sorry I am and that I… I… I still love you. I never stopped; I guess I just hoped that somewhere along the line, that was it. We'd be together always, get married and start a life together. But with me moving away and... And after this I really don't think I could do that to you, let's face it, you were thinking it, and so was everyone else. You've moved on and just don't want me anymore."

Jade heard his voice, raspy and broken but still his… "Jade… I…I…


	9. I'll make you my girlfriend

"I...I love…you." Becks voice told her.

"You…you what?" She asked, tears now forming in her eyes.

"I love you."

Feeling his hand squeeze hers, she knew everything was going to be okay. As long as she had him by her side, everything would be fine. Looking into his eyes, she knew that he truly meant every word that was come out of his mouth.

"Really? Wait. You didn't hear all of that did you?"

"Yes… I thought it was beautiful, and what you were saying about how I don't want you anymore? Of course you know that's not true. I love every bone in your body, even if you might break other peoples." He joked as he saw a single tear roll down her cheek which he slowly wiped away with his thumb. "I love how… you're not afraid what anyone thinks of you. Not afraid to say what you feel, and the most precious thing, how much you hold onto things, like all our memories, like even our first date."

_*FLASHBACK*_

They were on their way back from the movie theatre, after Beck had taken her to see the Scissoring on opening night, he had heard her talk non-stop about it for the past week, so he knew it was perfect. Walking down her road in the pale moonlight, with a boy she had really started to care for, she might be that crazy that she thought she might be falling in love with him. As she gazed up at the sky at the single stars, he slipped his hand into hers, lacing their fingers together, never wanting to let them go. As they walked up to her porch, sadness crept up on him, knowing that he would _have _to let her leave. "I had such an amazing time with you." He said staring into her gorgeous blue eyes. "And I just wish I could keep having an amazing time with you, but I know, I know I have to let you go home." He held his hands up in defence, then snaking his arm round her back pulled her in and gave her a soft gentle kiss on her lips as she held onto his shoulder with both hands. He felt her smile while they were kissing, he knew she loved it. "Go on, it's cold you get inside." Smiling at how much of a gentleman he was, she pecked his lips one last time and walked towards the door, but not before turning round to him to tell him 'I love you'. Replying, he could help but show the huge grin that spread across his face, like a small child at Christmas. He practically skipped all the way home; he had got the girl that he loved.

*_END OF FLASHBACK*_

"That was an amaaazing first date." She smiled to him.

"I know. And I want to keep having amazing dates with you all the time so Jade? Would you be my girlfriend again?"

She didn't have words to say. The thought that he would even ask that again after all she had done to him was crazy.

"Yes but…"

"No buts. You're gonna be my girlfriend even if I have to make you."

"What about me mov-" She was cut off by his strong arms wrapping around her body, pulling her into a deep kiss that basically screamed you're the one.

"Now. What was that about moving again?"

"Nothing. Just a small thought." she winked.

The small group outside that had been watching the entire episode practically applauded them. Them alone had wanted those two back together more than anyone, besides Beck and Jade themselves. They saw that even when they were broken up; it was still there, their spark. Piling into the room the room they saw both their faces, beaming. The happiest couple in the world.

**(A/N do you guys think I should do a sequel to what happened after? Lemme know what you think)**


End file.
